


The golden gift that keeps giving

by I_Guess_I_Write



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy, Female Masterbation, Gold dick statue, but hasn't told him, he also hasn't told her, jester has feelings for Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Guess_I_Write/pseuds/I_Guess_I_Write
Summary: ** Spoilers for up to 108. **The Nein stop in Nicodranas when Traveler Con is over and before they head out to the unknown. Jester is in a funk because of everything that happened and Caleb gives her a golden dick to make her feel better. Spoiler, it makes her feel better. ;)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	The golden gift that keeps giving

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. I blame Jesters lip biting when Caleb called her name and the whole scene about transmuting a golden dick that Caleb needs to hide for Jester to find. Plus my current story is fighting me, so here is some porn?

Jester is exhausted by time they arrive at the Lavish Chateau to stay the night. More emotionally then physically after what happened at Traveler Con, but she still counts it. She cannot wait until she can curl up in her room, under the covers and decompress. Maybe if they have the time, she can curl up in her mama’s lap and tell her all about it, and about the other things on her mind. Her mama was always a great listener, and was never too hard on any of her decisions. This last thought is what makes the smile on her face bloom as they enter and she sees Blude. She makes sure to catch his eyes as the Nein take a seat at an empty table. 

The table is quiet. Jester assumes they are all waiting to make sure they can sleep here for the night. She doesn’t know why they still worry about it. Mama would never turn them away, especially after all they had done to help her. It’s not long before Luc comes running from nowhere to Veths side, Yeza following at a slightly slower pace. Jester watches as the family embraces and is so happy that Veth has that. She knows Veth has been struggling with what she wants from life, but right now, she looks so happy. Jester laughs as Luc starts explaining all his adventures to Veth and the Nein when she feels Blude at her side. Her mama is free. Jester feels her smile grow and stands to follow, but pauses when no one else does. 

“Go ahead.” Fjord says with a wave of the hand. 

“Yeah, you should talk to your mom without the rest of us being in the way.” Beau says with a smile. 

Jester looks around the table and nods. They all look to be engrossed with the tiny halfling re-telling his latest adventure catching sand crabs on the beach. She turns and climbs the staircase to her mothers rooms. She knocks lightly and the door flies open, arms wrapping around her carrying the scent of home. She falls into them and soaks it in. She finds herself crying. 

Marion pulls herself back, keeping Jester at arms length to look, really look at her. Jester tries to stop the tears, but just cannot seem to. Marion pulls her back into her embrase and Jester hears the door close behind her. She feels her mother leading her away from the door and sits when her mother tells her to. Marion lets her go, just a little to look her over again. 

“Jester my dear, what is wrong? Did something happen?” Marion says and Jester can feel the worry roll off of her. She watches as Marion looks around the room and asks, “where are your friends?” 

Jester tries to get her sobs under control. It just feels like the last few days are pouring out of her. Her mother retrieves a handkerchief and hands it to her. She cries a few more minutes, her sobs coming less frequently as she feels her mothers hands in her hair and song in her ears. It calms her and soon the tears end. 

“I missed you mama.” Jester says leaning into her mothers touch. 

“I missed you too, my Little Sapphire.” She says between humming a few bars and singing softly. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or do you need some sleep first?”

Jester thinks about it and then looks over at her mother. Her mother is stunning. She has never met someone that has ever measured up to a fraction of what her mother is. She wishes she measured up. 

Jester pulls herself away from that line of thinking and tells her mother, “Well, my friends are downstairs. They are well… if you have some rooms available…”

“You know your friends are always welcome.” Marion assures her daughter. 

“I know.” Jester wipes the last tears from her face. “We just got back from Traveler Con… it was a lot. I don’t really want to go into it all right now, I’m tired.” Jester feels her mother starting to divide her hair into three parts for a braid. 

“I understand.” Marion says softly, “Your room is always ready for you.” She assures as she braids Jesters hair. “You’re not hurt?”

Jester sighs, “No mama, I’m not hurt, just… a little confused and a lot tired.” Jester fiddles with the handkerchief. 

Her mother hums a little and Jester feels her finishing off the braid. “Of coarse. I can have my bath readied for you to wash off the last few days before sleep, if you would like.” 

“Really?” Jester asks, feeling herself perk up at the prospect. She watches as her mother smiles. 

“Of coarse, let me ring Blude, just sit here are relax.” Marion walks over to the door and summons Blude. “Would you like some food brought up?”

Jester thinks about it and the only thing that comes to mind are “Bearclaws please” she says smiling. A bath and some bearclaws. That sounds like heaven right now. 

Marion laughs as Blude knocks on the door. Jester watches as Marion answers it and gives her instructions. Jester can only hear some bits of it, the request for hot bath water, some pastries, especially bearclaws, and to ready a few other rooms. 

“Darling, will you be going to bed after your bath?” She says, door still open. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Jester replies imagining the sweets as she watches the door close and her mother return. 

“I asked Blude to let your friends know you were going to bed early.” Marion says as she gathers some things for Jesters bath. 

“Thank you mama.” Jester says watching how elegantly she moves about the room. “Mama?”

Marion stops and looks at her. 

There’s this boy…. “The Travlers not a god…”

Marion puts her things down and goes to Jesters side. She puts a reassuring hand down on her shoulder. “No? Is that why you’re upset?”

“Well, yes and no.” Jester says still playing with the wrinkled handkerchief. “I… I have known for a while, and I agreed to help him at Traveler Con, and I did… but… it’s different now.”

Marion glides her chair over to where Jester is and sits down, still holding on to her daughter. “Sometimes the hardest thing to do is see someone for who they are and not who they say they are, especially if you were close to them.”

Jester bites her bottom lip, “He was almost taken away by a real god…”

“Almost?” 

Jester nods and looks back at her mother, “They changed their mind.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Jester asks

“Have you changed your mind?”

“About the traveler?”

Marion smiles a small smile, “That is who we are talking about… or is there something else that is bothering you?”

Caleb… Jester thinks, but says, “The traveler is still with me, he may not be a god god, but he still gives me my powers, allows me to do amazing things, and he is still my best friend.” Jester smiles at her mother, but Marion notices it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Marion pats Jesters hands and opens her mouth to say something but there is a knock at the door. Marion goes over to open the door to the delivery of hot water. 

The two ladies are quiet as the water is brought in and the tub filled. They both offer their thanks as the last bucket is emptied and the assortment of pastries is brought in. Jester smiles at the pastries. Once the door is closed again, Jester watches as her mother goes over to the tub and starts to pour scented oils and bubbles into it. She then gathers up one of her own robes and puts over the ornate room divider. She then finds a small table to place next to the tub with the pastries on it. 

“It’s all ready for when you are.” Marion says, gesturing to a small slice of paradise with a smile on her face. Jester smiles back and gets up from her seat. Her mother takes such good care of her. She walks over to the tub, “Thanks mama.” She says as she steps behind the privacy screen and undresses, putting her clothes on the divider. She then steps into the tub and sinks into the fragrant heat, letting her body relax. 

“I’ll get these washed for you, they should be ready for tomorrow.” Marion says softly as she gathers Jesters’ clothes. 

“Thanks Mama.” Jester says as she closes her eyes and sinks a bit further. 

The hot water relaxes every muscle on her body and seeps into her making her feel completely at ease. She hears herself moan a quiet moan as she lets the water relax her. She feels her mind wander over the past few days, but makes sure not to focus on anything particular, just tries to feel the water and smell her mother’s perfume. Her mind snags on an archway created from magic, surrounded by tiny Jester fairies and she smiles a goofy smile, then feels foolish and busies herself with washing. When she is done, she lets herself sit there for a few more minuets. 

She looks over to the table and carefully takes a bear claw from the top of the pile. She eats it as carefully as possible so crumbs don’t get into the water. When the cinnamon hits her she remembers a much dirtier wizard ordering bearclaws from a fancy bakery. She savors the pastry as she remembers her first few months with Caleb, how different from each other they were, how they are still different, but have grown together with time. How he has never looked at her like a child and always treated her like she knew what she was doing. She feels her heart start to ache. 

“Mama?”

“Yes, Jester.”

“Would you wash my hair?” Jester asks, wanting the comfort of routine. She hears her mother make her way over to her, pull out the shampoo and various oils. She feels her mother start lathering up her hair and sighs. “I missed you washing my hair.” She says quietly. 

“I have missed washing your hair.” Her mother replies. 

Jester feels her mothers nails gently scratch over her scalp and run down individual sections of her hair making sure it is clean. Jester relaxes into her mothers touch and starts to doze. 

“Jester?” Marion says. 

“Yes mama?”

Marion rinses the soap from Jesters hair and starts adding oils back into it. “You have a good heart. You should trust it.”

“Mama?”

“You seem… hesitant about something. I am not sure what you are hesitant about, but, you should trust yourself and your heart. They are both good.” She says as she finishes up. 

Jester sits there for a little. “Thanks mama.”

Marion leans down and kisses Jesters forehead. “You are welcome my dear. Now get up, dry off, and get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow when you are well rested.” Marion rises from the floor and goes back into her room, giving Jester some privacy to dress. 

Jester yawns as she gets out of the now warm water and drys herself thinking about what her mother said. Trust herself…. Hmm.. She hangs the towel up to dry and wraps herself in the silky robe waiting for her. When dressed, she moves the privacy screen aside and goes to her mother who is ready with a comb. They don’t talk as Marion brushes her hair, or while she braids it for a second time. When complete, Marion leads Jester to the door that joins their rooms and kisses her on her forehead. 

“I am glad you are safe, sleep well.” Marion says and Jester hugs her mother. 

“I love you.” Jester says as she lets go and enters her bed room. 

“Love you too.” Marion says as she closes the door behind her. 

Jester looks around. It really is just how she left it. She finds comfort in that knowledge and runs to her bed, throwing herself down on it and smiling. She worms herself under the covers before she even thinks about getting into her sleep clothes. She dismisses the idea and berries herself in her blankets. 

Sleep starts to take her, then her mind conjures up Caleb, looking at her with an emotion she cannot quite name as he shows her the grand doorway he made her. Jester smiles and squirms deeper into her bed. She doesn’t push the memory away, though, she runs it, and a dozen others with Caleb, over and over in her mind. 

After a few rotations, she doesn’t know for sure if her mind is adding the details of the depth of emotion behind Caleb’s eyes or if it was really there. She doesn’t know what it really says about her own bubbling emotions either way. She does know that he did make her an amazing gift. That he made her many amazing gifts over the past few days and stood by her decisions and trusted her and didn’t outright hate her best friend. Maybe, just maybe, it means something. She wants it to mean something. 

Jester sighs and rolls over to lie on her back. She remembers Caleb’s uncoordinated dancing at Traveler Con and cannot help but remember being in his arms waltzing around a tavern. He was a good dancer then, even intoxicated. She wonders how good he would be if he wasn’t. She hopes she will find out one day, be in his arms gliding across the dance floor again. 

She smiles as she remembers the look on his face when she suggested he make her, and only her a golden dick. How his face took on a lost look when she suggested he hide it for her to find. She giggles a little at the memory and what might have been. What kind of dick would he have made her? What would she have done with it? 

She lets out a small breathy laugh at the thought, then imagines running her fingers through his red hair. What would Caleb do if she just reached out and did that? Would he get that lost, foggy look, or would he lean into it. What if she followed that caress with a kiss to his cheek, or better yet, to his throat. 

Jester lets her hands slide across the silky robe, lightly caressing her body. She feels a bit of trepidation, touching herself, thinking of Caleb, but dismisses it. Her mother told her to follow her heart, and it keeps leading her to Caleb. He is part of her home. She couldn’t imagine being parted from him now. So she allows herself this small comfort, while she is alone in her childhood room. She thinks about pushing his scarf from his neck and tasting his skin while she slips her fingers between her legs, finding herself wet and ready. She imagines her fingers are his as she parts herself and lightly strokes herself, teasing, before she presses a bit more pressure on that spot that sends fireworks through her. She sighs as she imagines him kissing her and adds a bit more pressure. She allows her other hand to caress her chest, play with her nipples over the silk of the robe. 

She softens her touch and arches into it when there is a knock at the door. She freezes, holding her breath, listening. 

There comes a second knock and a quiet, “Jester?”. She startles when she realizes who is outside. She slips from her bed and quickly makes her way over to the door, fixing her robe. She doesn’t know if he would like to see her nude, she doesn’t want to stop him from visiting. 

“Caleb?” She asks as she looks down herself to make sure she is covered everywhere she should be and opens the door. 

There he stands, a bit surprised that the door opened, but beautiful nonetheless. She smiles at him. 

“Ahh, yes, sorry to…” Caleb takes in her form and swallows, “wake you.”

“It’s ok, I wasn’t sleeping yet. Did you want something?” Jester says, wishing she would be brave enough to ask if he wanted her. 

Caleb seems to shake himself a little and look back into her eyes. It almost takes her breath away with the jolt of electric that runs down her back and directly to her groin. 

“I… I did…” Caleb starts. “I… I wanted you to have this.” Caleb holds out a golden statue of a dick to her. “To commemorate Traveler Con…”

Jester smiles and cannot believe he made her a golden dick. She reaches for it and chuckles. “You made me the golden dick.” She says, still not quite believing it, even though she is about to hold it. She stops with her hand mid air and looks to Caleb. “You know it was kind of a disaster, right?”

“It might not have ended how you envisioned, but, that doesn’t take away how much effort, how much love you put into it. You… you were able to provide a good experience to those who went and left quite an impression.” Caleb smiles his small smile for her and moves his hand closer to her, “Plus, your influence might have saved the Traveler from himself. That is more than worth commemorating.”

Jester laughs and brushes her fingers across he gift… the fingers she was just touching herself with. She lets those fingers trail along his hand and wonders if he will be able to smell her on him. “Th… Thank you Caleb.” She says as she takes the golden phallus into her own hands. It is heavier then she thought… bigger then she thought to. She takes a moment to wonder if it is life size when she realizes Caleb had said something and is waiting for a reply. 

“Hmm?” She asks hoping he will repeat it. 

“Ohh… I was just saying you should be proud of what you were able to do.” He repeats in a rush, then looks her over once again and blushes? Is Caleb blushing? Why? Is it because she is only wearing a robe? Is it because he likes her only wearing a robe or is it because he is embarrassed to have caught her before bed? 

She watches as he turns his face away from her and say “Good Night Jester”

“Good Night Caleb” she says, wishing she was braver. She watches as he turns his body from her doorway and she reaches out, “Caleb?”

He turns back and she finds all her bravery has disappeared when she looks into his eyes, “Yes?”

“Umm, thanks.” She says, fully aware at how weird she is being. “for… well, for everything.” She wants to scream at herself to just kiss him and see if what she wants is real, but she cannot make herself do anything but wave the golden dick that he made her. 

Caleb smiles his small smile and says, “You’re welcome, Jester.” And turns to walk down the hall, back to their friends. 

Jester watches him leave and when she cannot see him anymore, closes her door, leaning against it. She berates herself for not being braver and letting him leave her doorway without finding anything out. What if he kissed her back? What if he didn’t? She sighs and crawls back into bed. 

Jester looks at the golden penis statue that Caleb just gave her. She laughs a bit at herself. She wanted Caleb’s dick… now… well… he gave her one. She turns it over in her hands and examines it. It is larger then all the ones she made, it is, what she believes to be, more life size. It is also less… generic then the ones she made on the ship… She runs her fingers along the metal shaft. Did Caleb use himself as a guide? She wraps her fingers around it, just to feel the girth. It fits her hands nicely. Is she possibly holding an exact replica of Calebs dick in her hands right now? She brings the statue up to her parted lips. She sticks her tongue out to taste the golden object. 

She laughs at how ridiculous she feels, but doesn’t stop. She glides the metal past her lips and sucks on the tip, imagining Caleb groaning at the sensation. She feels herself throb at the thought and pushes the metal in just a little deeper to see how far she can swallow the golden dick. She gags herself a little when she feels the metal bump the back of her mouth and backs off. 

Jester removes the golden penis from her mouth and looks at it. It glistens in the moonlight with her spittle running down the shaft. A wicked little idea pops in her head and she smiles, readjusting herself for comfort. She lets her legs fall, parted, robe falling around her, revealing up to her thighs. She allows one of her hands to roam her body lightly, almost teasing, enjoying the feel of the silk. She feels the heat build in her stomach, but ignores it for now, focusing on her fantasy. 

She imagines Caleb watching her, his eyes cascading over her, hungry. She imagines that he is watching closely, watching her fingers trail over the silk, watch them caress her breast, watch them pinch her nipple. She imagines he moans as she arches her back, causing the robe to open just a bit further. She imagines watching him too, watching as he struggles with himself to go to her, watching as his pants get just that much tighter, watching as his eyes grow just a bit darker and his mouth opens on a small pant. 

Jester brings the golden phallus to her lips again, licking the tip of it, swirling her tongue arounds its head. She imagines that Caleb cannot take his eyes off of her tongue caressing the dick he made her. She imagines he takes a step closer, possibly reaches out for her, but holds himself back. He always holds himself back. She wraps her lips around the shaft and stars pumping it in and out of her mouth as she trails her fingers down her body, playing with the sensation of silk on delicate and flushed areas. She arches her head back, opening her throat just a bit more and imagines that that is what breaks down Calebs resolve. She moans around the golden dick as she imagines Caleb rushing to her side and climbing onto her bed. She imagines him removing the golden dick from her mouth and replacing it with his mouth in a dirty kiss that takes her breath away. She imagines him straddling her and freeing his cock from his pants to replace the golden one in her mouth. She imagines Caleb sliding himself into her parted lips and moaning in pleasure as she sucks. 

Jester smiles around the golden dick as she pushes it further in and out of her mouth, drooling all over it, making mess. She caresses her own body through the silk and moves her hand back to her pert nipples, pinching and rubbing them hard. It makes her back arch off of the bed and she imagines Caleb pulling himself from her mouth to kiss her again. To tell her how good and amazing she is and feels. She imagines he unwraps her from her robe and that her hand is now his mouth, tracing the line of her body and biting gently at her nipples. 

Jester puts down the golden dick for now and uses both hands to tease and caress. Her breath is quick now, a light sheen of sweat on her brow. She imagines Caleb kissing her deeply again, whispering sweet words into her skin and trailing kisses down her body until he reaches her cunt. There, he parts her lips and licks the length of her. Jesters fingers mirror what imaginary Caleb is doing and gather up the slick she already has there. She caresses her clit, circles around it and then flicks it while imagining that it is Calebs tongue giving her pleasure as he watches her writhe. 

Jester rakes her own nails up her thigh as she adds pressure to her clit, then returns to her abused nipples to play with them some more. She imagines Caleb sucking at her clit, face full of her own slick but never breaking eye contact. He undresses without removing his mouth from her until he is completely naked. Then he grabs her thighs and moves her closer to him for a better angle. 

Jester bites her bottom lip as she retrieves the spit slick golden gift and spreads her legs further. The robe is no longer tied, or covering her as she lowers the dick to her entrance, imagining Caleb lining himself up with her. She throws her head back against the pillows as she pushes it into her, imagining Caleb slowly thrusting, being so gentle with her, not wanting to hurt her. When the dick bottoms out, she imagines Caleb doing the same, then leaning down and making sure she is ok, after she nods, she imagines that Caleb kisses her deeply before slowly pulling out just a little and thrusting back in. Jester mirrors her thrusts with what she wants from Caleb. The thrusts starts small, slow, just until she gets used to the sensation. Then they start to become longer and harder. She starts up a rhythm where she is pulling everything but the tip of the head out and then thrusting it all back into her. 

Jester feels her body heat up like it is on fire and pool in her abdomen. She quickens her pace and the imaginary Caleb quickens his own. She imagines that he kisses her or her neck whenever he thrusts back into her. She imagines he bites down on her neck when he cums with a long, low grunt, but he keeps thrusting, knowing she is close. And she is close, so close. 

She starts to feel her body tighten up in anticipation and uses her free hand to reach down and start rubbing at her clit. She imagines that Caleb is the one who is rubbing at her while thrusting inside of her. She imagines him telling her she is amazing and feels so good. She imagines him telling her that she is his home too and when this adventure comes to an end with their friends, he will remain by her side for whatever adventure might come next. She imagines him telling her that he loves her, and she cums. Fireworks overtake her body as she arches off the bed, then curls into herself, both hands still working as best as they can. Her body is wracked in pleasurable spasms and when it is over, she lays there, exhausted. 

Jester spends a few minuets like that, catching her breath and imagining Caleb kissing her face lightly, then kissing her mouth. She smiles into the fantasy, then comes back to her self. She slowly removes the golden dick that Caleb gave her and looks at it. It’s wet now with her own slick and she thinks it’s beautiful. She rolls herself off of her bed to clean her self up a little, then washes her golden dick and puts it by her bedside. When she has cleaned up, she removes the robe and curls up under her blankets. As sleep overtakes her, she imagines Caleb curling up behind her, nuzzling into her hair and kissing her cheek good night. 

The next morning comes and she wakes fully refreshed. She dresses quickly and goes downstairs to see about breakfast. As she nears the end of the staircase, she realizes, Caleb is the only one sitting at the table right now. She hesitates for a second, not sure if she should go over and sit like she didn’t just have the best orgasm of her life imagining him while fucking herself with the gift he gave her. She thinks about it, and then remembers what her mother told her. Follow and trust your heart, it gives her the bravery she needs. She bounces over to the table, hearing the rest of her friends starting to descend the stairway. If she isn’t quick, she’ll miss the opportunity. 

She sits across from him, “Good morning Caleb!” She says, all smiles. 

He looks at her, almost like he is still waking up, but smiles back. “Good Morning Jester, you seem to be in better spirits today.”

Jester can see her friends entering the room and looks Caleb directly in the eye, “I am! Your present really helped me last night. It was exactly what I needed.” She says with a wink and a flirty lower lip bite. 

Caleb looks like a deer caught in the headlights and she grins, “Thank you Caleb.” She finishes right before her friends sit themselves down at the table and start to order breakfast. Jester watches Caleb a little bit while ordering her own breakfast. He looks like he keeps putting the puzzle pieces together, but doesn’t think what he has put together is correct, so he pulls them apart and re-affixes them. They always seem to be coming to the same answer. 

Jester laughs with her friends all morning as they figure out what their next move is and she tries to figure out her next move with Caleb. The flush that has stained his cheeks since she sat down, remains and gives her hope that he thinks of her exactly how she does of him. Jester winks at him again when she realizes he is staring and giggles when his blush deepens, yes, this will be very fun indeed.


End file.
